1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for drainage management, and can include a drain management system employing a weighted object devised for the purpose of positioning and holding down trough structures used for the conveyance of liquids, such as storm water drainage, irrigation distribution, a diversionary device when positioned in rotated positions, and the like
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, solutions to combat erosion and drainage typically employ closed piping, prefabricated continual or cast in place concrete lining systems of various shapes and configurations, construction of liners made from materials, such as stones or graded aggregates. However, such drainage management systems and methods typically are not cost effective, are not reusable, and lack ease of maintenance. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for drainage management that addresses the above and other problems with current methods and systems.